Final Fantasy VII: The SOLDIER Legacy
by The Advent91
Summary: When a threat is thwarted another always rises to threaten that peace. One has risen again, and along with it's rising comes the return of a mysterious unknown former SOLDIER of the once Shin-Ra Electric Power Company that the world seems to fear as much as Sephiroth to stop that threat at all costs. Follow the story of a SOLDIER that is as feared as Sephiroth was to the world!


**The Advent91: **Welcome to "Final Fantasy VII: The SOLDIER Legacy" **In this story it is an OC character that is the lead character, no one else like Cloud or such, you have been warned**. Some of you may have read "Final Fantasy Legacy of Sephiroth: RIZING", but I decided to do a complete rewrite of that story and DELETED the one I first had posted up. Same character will be leading it, BUT there won't be any Naruto related "traits" in it this time. I came up with a better version, and not to mention that it needed a lot of correcting and my writing has gotten better since then. Final Fantasy VII: The SOLDIER Legacy is supposed to be AFTER the events of Advent Children AND Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. In this story it is about a mysterious Ex-SOLIDER of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company.

This will be my FIRST non-crossover story ever, and I hope that you all find it to your liking, BUT you may notice some things that I may have borrowed from other series. Inspiration behind this story was Final Fantasy VII and Metal Gear Rising Revengeance mainly. Anyway please read on, enjoy it and hopefully find Final Fantasy VII: The SOLDIER Legacy amusing. I will warn you now that this prologue chapter is LONG so prepare for quite the lengthy read or at least interesting, amusing, and entertaining one.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy VII, BUT I DO own the OC character of my own creation.**

* * *

It has been a year since the fall of Deep Ground, the last supposed remnants of the evil Shin-Ra Electric Power Company years ago. Amongst the year there has been peace, all was quiet and calm, and no threat has come or been seen since. It seemed that all was well and the fighting was over. However a new threat was amongst the horizon that would soon rise to take the world by storm, and this time it would take more than Cloud Strife and Vincent to save it. It would take an individual that is hated upon and believed to be dead, but on this very day that individual will resurface returning to the world of Gaia.

In the city called Edge a celebration was about to commence to celebrate the 'Saving of The Planet' as well as its hero's. The early afternoon streets were already buzzing with its civilians celebrating, decorations set up on the streets, music playing, families and friends enjoying themselves. Walking down one of the streets was the infamous Cloud Strife along with Tifa Lockheart, Denzel, Marlene and the orphans. They got many greetings as well as other things being heroes that they were. The celebration was going to come to an end soon as trouble was about to strike, and unbeknownst to the people of Edge another was watching sticking to the shadows like a ghost. He was the most despised man on the planet like that to Sephiroth, his name was Rike Sephiroth.

Standing upon a metal support beam was the infamous Rike Sephiroth, the man just standing there letting his one tailed black coat similar to Sephiroth's that was only shorter blowing in the wind, and had no left tail to it revealing his sheathed sword. His attire was similar to Legendary SOLDIER's, but not exactly. He wore the black pants but had what looked to be crimson colored knee pads on for protection, the boots he wore were somewhat similar as well but instead of any sign of shoe laces in its place were what looked to be silver buckles. He had on what was his custom designed SOLIDER belt back in the day being silver plated, and the same shirt from his younger days within SOLIDER was present as well with the coat over it. The gloves he wore looked the same as well back in the day but now had what looked to be silver armor plating over the fingers of the black gloves. His hair was even longer this time then it was before reaching to the middle of his back along with his new sword, his specially designed by him and for him High Frequency Murasama Sword within its scabbard upon his left hip.

The scabbard for the sword was black but if one looked closely they would notice what looked to be the trigger of a gun accompanied by what looked to be the bottom portion of a rifle loaded with a magazine. He didn't usually come to near civilian life, but a recent tip from an old friend of his that was once part of the Turks gave him disturbing news that he had to investigate.

"If what she says is true it should happen here." Rike told himself.

He then took notice of a certain someone walking down along the streets of Edge below. It was the infamous Cloud Strife that he remembered meeting from somewhere long ago, he just couldn't exactly place where or when but he knows he did.

"Well if it isn't the so called 'Savior of The Planet'." Rike said to himself as he continued to watch Cloud. "HE defeated Sephiroth?"

As Cloud was walking the street with Tifa by his side and the orphans his small smile vanished, and he stopped in his tracks feeling like he was being watched by someone? Rike from a distance gave a smirk, and Cloud looked up to the direction he would have seen Rike standing, but Rike was nowhere to be seen who he was unaware of that was watching him.

"Cloud?" Tifa addressed. She noticed Cloud looking in the direction he was gazing upon, and looking herself she saw no one. "Are you ok, Cloud?"

"I'm fine…It's just…"

"What is it, Cloud?" Denzel asked.

"I thought…?" He said as he continued to search with his eyes but saw no one. "It's nothing."

Rike was hidden with his back behind a standing support beam to his left, and crossed arms. He didn't take off anywhere but instead just evaded Cloud's gaze ducking behind this close cover.

"Cloud Strife," Rike repeated the name. "I am curious to see what you're capable of." He said. "See the power of the man that defeated The Nightmare Sephiroth, but not yet. I have more pressing matters at hand."

Somewhere within a disclosed location a large screen was set up along with many other smaller ones beside it. Upon all of them showed different camera view feeds of Edge, the cameras that belongs to Edge's Police Force having been hacked. Within this dark room there were a chair, and their looked to be a figure sitting upon it facing the screens. A male voice suddenly said aloud…

"Begin!"

Within Edge the people were gathered upon a street celebrating and walking out of the dark alleys looked to be armed troops. They wore helmets upon their heads that had three glowing eyes upon the front of them but were purple in color. The people were unaware as the Unknown Troopers formed a line behind the crowd, and finally a man looked back and took notice of the gathered dozens of Unknown Troopers holding Assault Rifles. Suddenly the Unknown Troopers rise up their guns aiming at the back of the many innocents, the man screams grabbing the attention of others looking back. But when they do the Unknown Troopers fire into the crowd erupting screams, it was not only happening here but screams started to originate from different parts of Edge. These Unknown Troopers were originating from out of the sewer system or from through the alleys of Edge.

This did not go unnoticed by Cloud and Tifa who had the kids close by to her as people began screaming and running. He took notice of the Unknown Troopers appearing shooting up the street aiming for civilians, and this seemed to similar to how Deep Ground initiated their first attack. Cloud was beginning to wonder if it was Deep Ground returned to exact revenge or perhaps continue off from their original plan.

"Tifa! Take the kids somewhere safe!"

"What about you?"

Cloud held out his right hand and a purple colored orb of Materia glowed within his arm. Suddenly summoned forth was his Complete Fusion Sword. The people flee going past him with Tifa and the kids running along with them, the Unknown Troopers taking notice of Cloud being one of their targets walking toward him with guns aimed. Cloud brings his sword forth holding it before him.

"I'll take care of this."

Meanwhile the Legacy of Sephiroth was looking amongst all the chaos from a high point being from the top of a tower that AVALANCHE used to assist Cloud in his ascension toward a certain Bahamet years ago. He can already see the rising smoke, hear the screams all around him as well as see ahead of him in the distance what looked to be approaching helicopters of unknown allegiance. They looked to number in the dozens that most likely carried more Unknown Troopers to assist in this attack.

"Looks like you were right after all…" Rike said to himself. "What does she expect me to do? Help these people? They condemn me, they don't deserve it."

Cloud knocks out another Unknown Trooper with his Complete Fusion Sword attacking only with the blunt side of his sword, however every one he defeats more and more seem to come in with two taking ones place. Just how many of these guys were there, and how did they manage to stay hidden within Edge without being noticed? Suddenly forces of the World Regenesis Organization began arriving in the area to combat the Unknown Troopers. As they were pouring in turning Edge into a war zone, Cloud takes care of the remaining Unknown Troopers rendering them all unconscious with his sword.

"So you're the Cloud Strife?" A male voice asked aloud.

Cloud turned his head toward the direction of the voice and saw a man adorning a dark blue hood that had what looked to be the design of the opened mouth of a hydra head. This was actually the one known as The Hydra. Within his hands he held a sword that had a Materia within the center of the guard of his sword, the bottom of the hilt having what looked to be the opened mouth of a hydra itself.

"The one that defeated Sephiroth?" Hydra asked.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Cloud asked.

"You don't know of me? I am Hydra." He introduced.

"Never heard of you." Cloud said. "Are you the one leading this attack?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"It's one or the other, which is it?! Are you remnants of Deep Ground?"

"Please." Hydra said. "Deep Ground is long gone. No need to worry about them, BUT you need to worry about a far greater threat that is us."

"And just who is us?"

Hydra chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're going to tell me, otherwise fall."

"Make as many threats as you want Savior of The Planet, you can't stop us. Not even Vincent who harbors the power of Chaos within. What we are is an undying power that was thought to have fallen becoming part of the ashes. Only we lived on, and to return to reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

"What is rightfully yours?"

"The Planet!"

"Really?" Cloud asked. "World domination?"

"Oh you have much to learn." Hydra said and looked off in another direction. "He should be here by now."

"He? Was this all just some sick act to draw one person out?"

"You can say that."

"Who is so important that you people would commit such an atrocity to lure out one person?"

"I have a strong feeling you will see soon enough. Hell the whole world will know of out might once we destroy him! I'm going to make him pay for how he humiliated me all those years ago, the little bastard."

"Revenge." Cloud said.

"Good old fashion revenge." Hydra said with a smile.

A Unknown Trooper suddenly lands by Hydra's side grabbing the man's attention.

"Has it been found?"

"Yes sir. It is ready for deployment."

"Excellent," Hydra said with a smile. "Let's see how well he will do against a massive bipedal walking tank." Hydra looked over his shoulder down at Cloud who was listening in. "Take care of him." He said aloud, and suddenly leaping from atop surrounding buildings were more Unknown Troopers surrounding Cloud. "So long, Hero!"

Rike was still thinking whether or not he should help, but he came to a decision.

"Well I got nothing better to do." He said. "Who knows," He said as he walked to the edge. "Maybe they will see me in a new light?" He turned around. "Then again they will probably point the finger at me when I wrap this up. Other than that it should be fun." He then lets himself fall back down through the air descending toward the streets below at high speed.

A mother and child were running away from the gunfire when the boy trips falling over. The mother runs back to her child grabbing him, but a group of Unknown Troopers aim their weapons upon them. The mother uses herself as a shield covering her son that begins to cry in her hold. The trigger fingers of the Unknown Troopers were halted as landing before them on one knee was none other than Rike Sephiroth. His landing leaving behind a spider web formation around him, and stood up blocking the path of the Unknown Troopers.

"It's him!" One of the Unknown Troopers said.

"It's the target!" Another said.

"No autographs, please." Rike said. "There would be no point seeing as you will be nothing but pieces by the end of this." They aimed their guns upon him. He looked over his shoulder to the mother and child and said. "This is the part where you run away."

They did as told running away to safety as Rike turned to face the Unknown Troopers. He reached down to his sword grasping its hilt with his right hand, and slowly he draws it out of its sheath. As it was being removed from its sheath it is revealed the blade itself is an eerie red glowing color with jolts of red electricity sparking around it at the same time it was drawn.

"The same should be said to you," Rike said as he looked to the Unknown Troopers.

He dashed forward toward the Unknown Troopers that fire upon him, and Rike himself deflects bullets away with his sword as he proceeded forward. He suddenly reaches one Unknown Troopers cutting him in half, and then moves on to the next cutting off his arm making him drop his gun as well to finishing him off slashing his sword up through the upper left of his body. The others proceeded to attack Rike but he was moving too fast for them that one moment he was there and the next he was before them cutting them to pieces. Their blood and body parts staining the street showing what earned him the moniker Jack the Ripper. Rike spun to his left delivering a kick across a Unknown Trooper's face sending him spinning horizontally in the air, but it was also here Rike proceeded to hack and slash the trooper up into pieces. The pieces of the trooper falling apart to the ground accompanied with the blood secreting from the body parts.

A new enemy makes himself known as leaping through the air looked to be a robot but was actual a mobile suit called Titan piloted by a Unknown Trooper. The Titan lands ahead of him reveal the Gatling gun that was attached upon its right arm with a chain of bullets going to its back. Upon the chest of the Titan looked to be a circular glowing faint green light, the Titan standing at a height of ten feet taking sight of Rike, and its target.

"Rike Sephiroth!" The pilot within the Titan suit called out to.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I am the one that is going to fuck you up!" Titan said. "You killed my friends, and I am to tear your fucking ass in two!"

"I would advise against that."

"It's time for you to die!"

Titan aimed its Gatling gun toward Rike that spins rapidly firing its one hundred bullets a second, the shell casings of the bullets falling to the street as Rike dashed forward spinning his sword before him deflecting them away. Rike was vastly approaching and it was here that Titan revealed its blade that pops out extending forward from above its left forearm. The pilot in the mobile suit swung the blade intending to cut Rike in two, but Rike swings up his own sword cutting through it thanks to the high frequencies around the blade improving cutting ability. He then swung his sword up to the right severing the mobile suits right arm, and then quickly cuts away its left arm, both arms on the ground and the mobile suit staggering back. The pilot within the Titan looks down to the arms he lost already deprived of his Gatling gun and switch blade, but he still had his legs.

"I'll still kick your ass!"

"I doubt it." Rike said.

"Doubt this!"

The center faint green circular center began to glow brighter making a charging sound. Rike only raised up a single eyebrow at what he was doing. So he waited to see as he brings his sword up leaning it upon his right shoulder. What he saw next was a beam fires toward him that was a green color, and Rike dodged by leaping to his right as the beam fires past them. It was then that he sensed the familiar feel of The Planet's life source from the beam. Being part Cetra he sensed Lifestream! The Lifestream hits a building causing its bottom portion to blow up, and collapse on itself. It was like a Mako Cannon, but not as powerful instead being like a miniature model. Rike lands upon his feet as he glares toward the armless Titan.

"Lifestream, you people are extracting the life energy from The Planet. Just like the previous Shin-Ra."

"And the Lifestream you work so hard to protect will be the cause of your downfall!" The pilot of the Titan suit claimed as he began to charge for another shot.

Rike quickly sheathed his sword within its sheath with his right hand tightly grasped upon the hilt of his sword tightly. He then with his left hands pointer finger pulls the trigger, and what happens next is the sound of a gunshot echoes aloud. The sword was meant to shoot out meant for quick draws, but since he had his grasp on the blade held down it also shoots Rike forward through the air toward the Titan. Reaching in record time he draws out his sword slashing forward through and past the Titan coming to a stop opposite of the turned Titan that stood still. It suddenly falls forward in half with red blood spraying out of the bottom of its top bottom half, and its legs falling back. He didn't bother looking back as he walked forward sheathing his sword with a serious expression on his face determined to learn what THEY were planning.

"_If their extracting life from the planet again it could only mean trouble." _

Cloud bats the last Unknown Trooper away with the blunt side of his sword sending him crashing into the window of a building. His Complete Fusion Sword now leaned atop his right shoulder as he looked off in the direction Cloud home run the Unknown Trooper right after he batted him away. Bodies of unconscious Unknown Troopers lay around him. Suddenly one of the Unknown Troopers that was knocked unconscious comes to rising up to one knee as well as taking aim with his machine gun toward the turned back of Cloud. He was about to pull the trigger but his attempts of killing the hero are prevented when a large ninja star slashed across him making him scream aloud grabbing Cloud's attention, and the trooper falling dead. A figure catches the thrown ninja star and Cloud lazily turns his head looking up to the familiar girl that caught it.

"Hey there!"

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie leaped down from the top of a building landing on street level.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"No thank you?"

"Umm, thanks?"

"You owe me, Cloud!"

"Why are you here, Yuffie?"

"I was just in the area, and was going to have fun today in this year's celebration. But next thing I know Edge turns into a war zone?" Yuffie said, and looked upon one of the many Unknown Troopers the hero knocked out. "Just who are these guys, Cloud?"

"I don't know." Cloud said looking upon one of them as well. "But do you notice the structure and style of their helmets? They look awfully familiar."

"They look similar to that of the Shin-Ra Army! Cloud, do you think?"

"I hope not." Cloud said. "If it is then we are going to have a lot of trouble on our hands." He then remembered Hydra. "Have you ever heard of anyone called The Hydra, Yuffie?"

"The Hydra." Yuffie repeated. "He was one of the previous leaders of Wutai of course."

"Your country?"

"That's right, but when the war with Shin-Ra over Mako Excavation commenced he stepped down to join the Wutai's in the fight against Shin-Ra. He wanted his attention focused so much in the war starving for the blood of Shin-Ra he stepped down as leader, and a new one was selected. He was also the one that created the infamous Crescent Unit back then having been trained by The Hydra themselves. But on one assignment during the war against Shin-Ra he went too far by slaughtering an entire town of innocents, his way of sending a message. However the new leader of Wutai at the time saw it as being a vile act even though the people he slaughtered resided within Shin-Ra territory they were still innocent." Yuffie said.

"Is their more?"

"Of course." Yuffie said. "The new leader of Wutai banished him for his crime, but that didn't stop him from fighting Shin-Ra and in the war against them. The Hydra began attacking, killing people, and burning down more towns afterwards for years to come. He was not only a threat to Shin-Ra but also to Wutai itself."

"Why?"

"He swore that he would take back Wutai by force becoming its rightful leader. As he continued on his rampage he finally got Shin-Ra's attention, but getting their attention was part of his goal. He was trying to get one man's attention."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? Why him?"

"To battle him, and defeat him. If Hydra managed to kill Sephiroth he would not only show Shin-Ra his superiority and power as well somewhat defeat Shin-Ra's ultimate SOLIDER, but also to all of Wutai."

"Two birds with one stone." Cloud said.

"Why do you ask, Cloud? In fact how did you know about The Hydra?"

"I just met him not long ago."

"He's back!"

"And seems to be the one leading this attack, but he could just be a pawn in all of this."

"No one's ever seen or heard of him again since his defeat."

"Defeat by whom?" Cloud asked. "Sephiroth?"

"No. By a child."

"A child?" Cloud asked getting a nod from Yuffie. "What was this child's name?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, but it was definitely a young boy."

"A young boy." Cloud said.

Within another part of Edge an Unknown Trooper is cut down the middle by a red six foot long katana sword, the two halves splitting apart spraying blood to falling separately and away from one another on the ground joining the other corpses of the Unknown Troopers. Pieces of multiple Unknown Troopers body parts stained the street as he held his red sword aside that crackled with electricity around its blade. Rike looked upon the slaughter he caused, and as he looked upon all of the dead corpses he seemed to have a flashback back to the days of Wutai Shin-Ra War. A war that he participated in when he was within SOLDIER fighting alongside Sephiroth, and during that war he took a lot of Wutai lives with his sword years ago. Rike looked down to his sword within his right hands grasp and couldn't help but laugh at the red sword that was the color of blood. The sword was like a resemblance of what he was…a killing machine.

"So he finally returns…" A familiar voice says to him aloud. "A man believed to have been dead that only rises out from the ashes like a phoenix."

"Although for one to rise out of the ashes like that of a phoenix one has to die first." Rike pointed out. "It's been a long time." Rike said as turned around to face the man in the red coat and long fiery colored hair, his Mako Eyes and SOLIDER Belt secured around his waist. "Genesis."

There the infamous Genesis stood ahead of Rike, the infamous SOLIDER otherwise known as G (Advent Children outfit).

"Long time no see, old friend." Genesis said.

"It's been five years. What are you doing here, Genesis? Are you the one behind this attack?"

"You would assume me as the one leading this attack?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Rike said. "You did cause a mass desertion at SOLDIER, amassed your own army of copies of yourself." He pointed out. "Should I go on?"

Genesis was silent and then began to speak one again.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end..."

"Not this again," Rike said annoyed already.

"The goddess descends from the sky. Wing of-,"

"Light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. I've heard a million times, and it seems that you still can't find something other than LOVELESS to read."

"You remembered."

"How could I not when you annoyed me to no end with it?" Rike asked as he held his arms apart for a second. "It seemed that on every assignment we went on together you were able that book out of your ass." Genesis chuckles. "Why are you here, Genesis?"

Genesis looked down to the corpses that were in pieces littering the area, the corpses surrounding Rike.

"Looks like old habits die hard, eh, Rike?" Genesis asked.

"Answer my question." Rike demanded.

Genesis simply smiled holding his right hand out his right and there seemed to be a purple orb glowing from within his forearm. It flashes once and appearing within his hands grasp was a red flash with the hilt of a sword followed by the blade of the sword itself extending out. Rike remembered that red sword because how could he forget? It was the Rapier.

"Is this supposed to answer my question?" Rike asked Genesis.

"Come forward." Genesis said as he motioned his free left hand toward himself taunting Rike.

"What, no quote from your STUPID book LOVELESS?" Genesis narrowed his eyes upon Rike, but he still held the smile he wore. "I can't believe that still gets to you." Rike said as he holds his sword before him like a traditional samurai. "It's been a long time since we fought one another."

"Let us dance the dance of DEATH!" Genesis said.

"Let's!" Rike said with a tooth showing grin appearing.

The two former SOLDIERs of Shin-Ra dashed toward one another, and upon meeting in center the two of them clash blades and stare into one another's eyes as red glared into blue. The two of them then push away from one another and dash toward one another again clashing their swords in a deadly duel circling one another, their swords echoing aloud as well as causing sparks from their blades collision against one another to occur. Rike struck with deadly accuracy and precision with his sword, but Genesis was able to block or parry his sword away. He quickly sheaths his sword in its sheath to pulling the trigger under his sheath firing the sword out of its sheath into the grasp of his right hand slashing it forward performing a Quick Draw. However Genesis being the experienced SOLIDER he was and having fought Rike before knowing him he managed to evade, and it was just by summoning forth a black angelic wing from behind his left shoulder blade flapping the wing flying back and off the ground away from Rike quickly. Genesis was now in the air flapping his black wing looking down upon Rike who still held his sword out as he looked up to Genesis.

As Rike looked up upon Genesis that black wing of his brought back memories.

"Get down here, Genesis!"

"Why don't you come up here to me?"

"You know I don't possess the ability to fly."

"That's too bad, flying feels pretty good."

"Too bad you won't be enjoying if for much longer."

"And why's that old friend?"

"Because I am going to 'clip you wing' so to say." Rike said as he aimed his sword up at Genesis.

Genesis gave Rike a smile and said "Good luck."

Rike leaped up into the air toward Genesis and upon reaching Genesis's position he began delivering quick horizontal, vertical, or diagonally slashes to which Genesis blocks with Rapier. Upon Rike's last strike he delivers the bottom of his right foot forward to which Genesis uses his sword to block catching Rike's foot. This is what Rike wanted as used it as a stepping stone leaping up in the air above Genesis performing a front flip descending upon Genesis swinging his sword down. It was this final strike that sent Genesis shooting down through the air toward the street levels of Edge. As Genesis was shooting down to street level he still wore that smile as Rike was descending upon him shooting himself down like a torpedo spinning his sword in hand. At the last second Genesis spread his wing afar stopping himself above the street and flew away just above the street as Rike stabs his sword into the street missing and crashing.

Rike was now upon one knee with his sword stabbed within the street, and he looks up above seeing Genesis drop down upon him rearing his sword back over his right shoulder. Rike tightens the grasp of his sword within his right hand and pulls it out twirling it up above his head catching Genesis's sword the clashes down upon his. The power behind his strike created a sort of crater around them as Rike held up against Genesis with his left hand placed under the other blunt side of the sword assisting in holding up against Genesis. Genesis keeping himself above Rike in the air thanks to his parted black wing. It was funny to Genesis because this reminded him of the struggle he and Sephiroth were in the Company Training Room, except it was the opposite away around then with Sephiroth on top and him on bottom. Rike managed to overpower Genesis pushing Genesis away through the air slashing his sword out to his right.

Rike leaped up through the air toward Genesis as Genesis himself flaps out his wing stopping himself to sliding back along street level, and looks forward ahead of him seeing Rike coming toward him with his sword sheathed and right hand grasped around the hilt of the sword. Genesis knew what Rike was doing and had to brace himself for the impact as he quickly brings up his sword to block. When Rike reached Genesis's position close enough he pulls the trigger of his sword shooting it out while pulling it out creating a powerful Charged Quick Draw. His red sword impacting Genesis's sword sending him sliding back along his feet upon the street as he spun horizontally within the air with his sword held out until landing in Genesis's original position (where he just stood) on his feet. As Genesis was sliding along the street on his back he stabs Rapier into the street so as to slow himself down and eventually stop, but as he did he left behind a scar within the road. Genesis finally came to a stop looking toward Rike with his smile still present as Rike looked down the road Genesis stood holding his sword to his lower right.

"Now that's the Rike I know and like." Genesis said as he pulls out Rapier from the ground. "No mercy!" He quickly parts out his left wing shooting out black feathers toward Rike!

Rike remembered those as he knew they weren't soft but deadly sharp. He learned to never underestimate those feather's appearance because even though they looked like they could be soft feathers, these weren't. His first experience against them when he fought Genesis taught him that. Rike slashed his sword before him cutting through or deflecting away Genesis's fired feathers, but as he was doing this Genesis flew forward quickly toward Rike to take advantage of Rike defending himself from his fired black feathers. When Genesis reached striking distance he slashed his sword from the bottom up but Rike managed to evade just in time after deflecting away the last feather, the tip of Rapier barely going past his nose. Genesis counters his dodge by performing a spinning kick while turning himself around within the air introducing the front of his right boot to the left cheek of Rike's face.

The kick sent Rike twirling in the air, and as Genesis turned around in the air after his kick he intended to slash his Rapier through the air borne Rike. Rike saw this coming however and turns himself in the air stabbing his sword down into the street now holding himself up in the air as Genesis's sword clashes against his stabbed into the ground sword. Rike takes advantage and kicks his right foot down toward Genesis who evades the kick flapping away through air. Rike landed next to his sword pulling it out with his right hand as Genesis levitates down as his feet gently touch ground level.

"Need medical attention, Rike?" Genesis taunted.

Rike brought up his left hand rubbing his left cheek where Genesis kicked him.

"Just because you got the first hit doesn't mean you won or have any sort of advantage in the battle." Rike suddenly vanished in pure speed reappearing behind Genesis with his sword reared back over his left shoulder. "Like so." He said making Genesis's eyes widen as he looks back upon Rike swinging his red katana sword upon him, but Genesis managed to leap forward while turning himself around as the edge of the blade slashes across his left cheek drawing blood. As soon as Genesis touches street sliding back along his feet Rike was already dashing toward him as he let his sword grind through the street leaving a scar behind.

"Try this!" Genesis said as he waved his free left hand to his left that glow a faint green.

Upon waving his left hand out he seemed to fire a multiple amount of balls of fire upon Rike. The former SOLIDER of Shin-Ra slashed his sword before him cutting away at the balls of energy that came at him. As he did Rike only made more as they circled around and were now coming at him from behind as he approached Genesis. To Genesis's surprise Rike suddenly stops in his tracks performing a back flip up into the air, and Genesis's own attack was shooting right for him. Genesis only brought up his sword as one ball of red energy he fired hit upon his sword blowing one after the other forming smoke around his form. Rike in the air rears back his free left hand forming a sort of fireball within the palm of his hand to basketball size.

"You really think I would fall for that trick again?" Rike asked as he threw down the fireball adding to the power of Genesis's own attack hitting him, an explosion that echoed aloud following afterwards as Rike lands atop a building edge looking down upon where Genesis should be standing or laying.

When the smoke below started to clear a wind blows revealing Genesis standing tall holding his arms apart with Rapier stabbed in the ground before him and a Barrier around him that was a red color, the barrier having protected him from his own attack and Rike's added strike to it.

"Should have known," Rike said.

"You still retain your strength, as expected from a result from the SS Program." Genesis said as his Barrier dissipates.

"If you think I remain at the same level I did years ago you are poorly misguided, Genesis."

"Oh I am sure you have become much stronger." Genesis said. "But I wonder…?"

"Wonder what?"

"Which legacy is stronger?"

"_Which legacy?"_ Rike wondered.

"The Legacy of Sephiroth or the Legacy of Zack." Genesis thought out loud as he removed his sword from the ground.

"When you say Legacy of Zack you don't mean Zack Fair, do you?"

"The same." Genesis confirmed.

"Zack had a child?" Rike asked surprised.

"No." Genesis said as his sword vanished in a red flash. "He is like you, a Living Legacy. You are HIS, and he is Zack's."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about no one other than Cloud Strife, the one that defeated Sephiroth twice upon his returns."

"Him!" Rike remembered the infamous Cloud Strife well. Sure he had heard of his exploits defeating Sephiroth, but never did he realize that Cloud was Zack Fair's living legacy like he was Sephiroth's. "Cloud Strife is Zack's living legacy?"

"Yes." Genesis confirmed.

"Why tell me this, Genesis?" Rike asked. "Are you expecting me to go after him now, and fight him?"

"I just thought you should know the man that defeated Sephiroth was your old friends living legacy."

"Cloud Strife looks nothing great to me." Rike said.

"Oh?"

"He only seemed to me to have defeated Sephiroth out of pure luck, and with aid. If he defeated Sephiroth on his own then I would have given him some credit." Rike said getting a chuckle from Genesis.

"No, I am not responsible for this attack nor have a part in it." Genesis revealed.

"How do I know you are not just lying?"

"Why would I?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"True." Genesis said as he flapped his wing flying up into the air with Rike following him with his gaze. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises-,"

"Oh get shut up and get out of here." Rike said.

Genesis smiled. "Nothing shall forestall my return." He said and flew away.

"Whatever."

Within a dark room were a gathered group of Unknown Troopers and walking through them was The Hydra, the armed troopers parting away as he walked through. Hydra came to a stop before a large object that looked to a large humanoid figure covered by the darkness. Hydra can already see some of the Unknown Troopers putting a name upon the side of the large weapons arm.

"Is this it?" Hydra asked.

"Yes sir." The Unknown Trooper next to him confirmed.

"And Rike is here?"

"Yes sir. Units confirm his presence, and already many of them have been killed."

"Living up to his reputation as the Red Ripper no doubt." Hydra said. "With this beautiful made weapon created by Shin-Ra, Rike won't stand a chance against me. I will destroy him for how that runt humiliated and tarnished my name!" He swore. "Head on up, I'm pretty sure our guest of honor will arrive soon for you to greet him."

"Yes sir!"

Back near the city of edge Rike ran down a street close to approaching a highway that would lead off to the ruins of Shin-Ra, the same place where Shin-Ra was destroyed by Meteor, and the battleground of Cloud and Sephiroth's rematch upon the One Winged Angel's second coming. He comes to a stop as he sees turning around the corner ahead of him what looked to be an Armored Unknown Trooper upon a motorcycle (similar to the Sephiroth remnants from Advent Children), and he looked to have a type of long electrical whip he lashes down upon the street next to him scarring it. The Armored Unknown Trooper speeds toward him as Rike simply walks forward with his left palm gently atop the sheath of his sword. When the Armored Unknown Trooper came close to striking distance he whips his electrical whip forward for Rike who evades by ducking under, and spinning upon heel while drawing his sword with his right hand. As he spun around upon heel his sword cuts through the center of the Armored Unknown Troopers bike horizontally sent the Armored Unknown Trooper upon it flying off his bike, and the pieces of the bike sliding or tumbling along the street. Rike turns around to face the Armored Unknown Trooper that whips his electrical whip upon the street scaring it once again.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" Rike asked.

The Armored Unknown Trooper whips his electrical current whip toward Rike that brings up his sword catching the whip wrapping around his sword. The Armored Unknown Trooper was going to pull, but Rike already knew he would do this and so he pulled instead to now spinning the Armored Unknown Trooper around until his whip releases from his blade sending the trooper flying into a wall.

"Idiot." Rike said as he sheathed his sword.

He then quickly held out his right hand and seems to shoot out lightning toward the Armored Unknown Trooper making a direct hit for his heart, a burned hole through his armor in the center of his chest now present. Another Armored Unknown Trooper wielding the same kind of electrical current whip makes himself known as he swings from around the corner of a building, his whip releasing him to falling to ground level landing upon one knee.

"Nice entrance." Rike said.

The Armored Unknown Trooper suddenly fires out multiple balls of fire toward him with the use of Materia, but Rike counters by simply bringing up his right hand summoning a barrier that takes and blocks the attack. The Armored Unknown Trooper whips his weapon forward showing that the weapon can stretch, but Rike simply counters by ducking down to one knee grabbing the hilt of his sword slashing it out above himself cutting the whip in half bringing an end to its electrical current effect as well to the usefulness of the weapon itself. The Armored Unknown Trooper look to his now useless weapon as Rike stands back up to his feet twirling his sword up to leaning back upon his right shoulder. Rike then saw the Armored Unknown Trooper do something interesting and it was reaching back behind his waist pulling and spinning out two small daggers.

"Oh!" Was the sound Rike made.

Rike just stood there waiting for the Armored Unknown Trooper to reach him, and when he was close enough he stabs his right knife forward to which Rike evades quickly stepping back and away as he slashed up his sword from under the troopers arm. The severed forearm of the Armored Unknown Trooper is sent flying up into the air with blood spraying out, and Rike quickly swings down his sword to his right cutting down through the right forearm sending it falling to the street staining it with blood. The Armored Trooper steps back and away from Rike looking upon his armless self, and the next thing that happens is him looking forward as Rike slashes his sword down diagonally to the trooper's lower right. The body of the Armored Unknown Trooper is still before sliding off falling to the ground spilling blood, and the legs falling back as well, Rike holding his sword down to his lower left with the tip of the blade just above the ground.

"Well look who's here…" Rike said as he stood back up sheathing his sword, and his head lowered. Steeping up from behind Rike was Cloud Strife and Yuffie. "Cloud Strife."

"Who are you?" Cloud asked as he had his hand upon the sheath of his Complete Fusion Sword in one of the five sheaths behind him.

"Neither enemy or friend." Rike responded.

As he was looking off in his own direction he took notice of what looked to be a long eighteen wheeler truck being hijacked by two Unknown Troopers. The truck looked to be transporting what looked to be tanks of propane as well as other merchandise within rectangular containers. He was curious of the direction they were heading in and it looked they were going to travel along the highway to the Shin-Ra Ruins. He began to wonder why in the world these people would go there.

"Sorry there SOLIDER Boy, but I have unfinished business to attend to." Rike said as he leaped up to the top of a building.

"Stop!" Cloud yelled out to giving chase leaving Yuffie behind.

"Cloud, wait!"

Cloud ran to the edge of the building he landed upon and looked down upon the street seeing the same truck Rike had targeted passing by. Cloud leaped down and was able to land upon the end of the truck as well away from Rike who stood with his back turned facing him, the truck heading up into the highway that would lead all the way to the Shin-Ra Ruins. As Rike walked up upon the roof of the truck he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps behind him, and looked over his right shoulder toward Cloud who comes to a stop upon being sighted.

"You're annoying already." Rike said.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded bringing his sword and holding it before him.

Rike looked at the sword that belonged to Cloud and noticed how similar it looked to the Buster Sword.

"Nice little imitation you got there." Rike said. "Looks awfully similar to the Buster Sword, if a little different."

"You know of that sword?"

"I fought alongside its previous owners."

"_Does that mean he is saying he knew Zack?"_ Cloud wondered. "Who are you?" Finally Rike turns around facing Cloud revealing his face as well as the familiar belt secured around his waist. "SOLIDER!" He said surprised taking two steps back increasing his guard.

"You seem surprised. Did you think you were all that remained of SOLDIER?"

"Are you the one behind all of this?"

"You assume I am part of this attack?"

"You're a SOLDIER."

"Correction, I WAS a SOLDIER. Not anymore since I left the company years ago."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Excuse me?" Rike asked.

"I've fought other members of SOLIDER when we fought against Shin-Ra, and most of them were once loyal honorable members of SOLDIER only to turn out being in favor of the company's ways killing the planet!"

"You mean Shin-Ra and its Mako Excavations. What you say is true, Strife. Most of the honest ones, the ones with honor have already died long ago before you and your little AVALANCHE commenced your attack against the company." Rike said. Rike was referring to the Spirits of SOLDIER such as two certain individuals with one of them being Zack. It's because of their fall that SOLIDER stooped down to the level they did as the company back then. "You can believe whether or not I am involved in this attack. I don't really care. The whole world after all this is over will just point the finger at me anyway, and that is what I will always get…Hatred." He said as he looked off in another direction and then back to Cloud who didn't look like he was going to back down. "Back down." Rike demanded.

"Even what you say MAY be true, BUT I can't take that risk." Cloud said.

"So you refuse to stand down then?" Rike asked. He received his answer as Cloud tightens his grip around his Complete Fusion Sword hefting it up a bit before him. He reached his right hand for his sheathed High Frequency Murasama Sword griping its hilt, and draws it out to holding his sword up beside the right side of his face like a samurai. "Let's go then, SOLDIER Boy."

Cloud was the first to strike as he dashes forward with the truck they were upon entering a tunnel that would lead them to the Shin-Ra Ruins. Upon reaching striking distance Cloud struck with his Complete Fusion Sword making Rike block his strikes with his red katana sword as he backed away with Cloud proceeding forward. As Cloud attacked with both hands around the hilt of his sword Rike was only using one hand against him, and when the two enter into a struggle locking blades Cloud glares and Rike gives him an amused smile.

"You attack like a wild man." Rike said.

It was Rike's turn to attack this time as he pushed Cloud off and back making Cloud almost lose his footing. The power from his push alone almost made Cloud fall off his feet. It was Rike's turn to strike upon Cloud who was now the one on the defensive blocking the quick and precise strikes. Cloud blocked strikes from left and right as best as he could, but Rike was fast in strikes as he was forced to duck under the red sword he didn't have time to block with his sword. Seeing that Cloud ducked Rike kicked his right foot forward, but Cloud evades by cartwheeling away putting distance between them.

"He wielded the Buster Sword far greater than you, unlike you with that replica in your hands." Cloud narrowed his eyes and then suddenly he split the Complete Fusion Sword in two now holding two blades. Rike looked between them and said "Cooooool!"

Cloud attacks once again dashing across toward Rike swinging both his blades showing his skill in dual wielding, and Rike blocking or evading his strikes with an amused smile on his face. Cloud swings his left blade and Rike ducks under it, but Cloud counters by swinging his right blade upon the ducked down Rike who evades by flipping himself over in a spin horizontally to his right. Upon landing he did so upon one knee and quickly swung his blade for Cloud's legs succeeding in hitting them but only with the BLUNT side tripping Cloud over falling upon his back. Rike then quickly stood up rearing his sword overhead swinging it down upon Cloud who rolls away in evasion.

"You're no SOLDIER." Rike taunted again.

Cloud rolled back up upon a knee and already Rike was upon him kicking up his right foot hitting under Cloud's chin sending him flipping back in the air as well as losing grip one of his blades. Rike brought his left hand up catching the second blade in his hand while Cloud flips back from Rike's kick off the side of the truck, BUT he manages to catch the ledge with his empty left hand just in time.

Cloud looked below him seeing the road they were traveling upon through the tunnel, and looks back up seeing Rike swing down his own second blade forcing him to bring up his right blade blocking his own second sword. This was quite the situation for Cloud right now as here he was hanging on to keeps himself from falling, but at the same time he was blocking his own sword in a struggle against Rike who was pushing down against him. However what was strange to Cloud was that Rike suddenly stops for no reason pulling away and backs away. He was letting Cloud climb back up, who was doing so right now, and when Cloud brings himself back up atop the truck Rike tosses his second blade upon the truck letting it slide to him stopping before his feet. Rike having his left hand placed atop the sheath of his sheathed sword looking upon Cloud who was giving him a confused look.

"Pick it up, SOLDIER Boy."

"Are you playing with me?"

Rike chuckled. "Maybe."

If there was one thing Cloud didn't like it was being toyed with. He reached down picking up his second blade while standing himself up facing Rike with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Rike asked. "Did I strike a nerve? I hope so because so far I'm disappointed."

Cloud combined his second blade recreating the Complete Fusion Sword, and once again dashed toward Rike. This time Cloud strikes with much more ferociousness making Rike draw his sword once again blocking strikes from the Buster Sword like replica with his eyes slightly widen in surprise. He blocked six strikes from Cloud's large sword with each one having more power behind it then the last. Upon the fifth strike of Cloud's sword Rike brought up his High Frequency Murasama Blade to his right blocking Cloud's strike, and then Cloud delivered one last final strike looking like he was about to bat away a baseball. Cloud swung his sword into Rike's with a yell making Rike slide back along the truck until he comes to a stop, and when he does he looks back toward Cloud with a smile.

"Now that's a LITTLE better." Rike said. "But surely you can do better than that?"

Cloud dashed forward and upon reaching striking distance he swung his sword horizontally before him, but Rike evades by ducking under it. Rike then quickly stands up tossing his sword up making it turn around catching it in a reverse grip, and then jabs the butt of his sword into the chest of Cloud sending him back through the air.

"So far you continue to disappoint me, Cloud." Rike taunted. "Perhaps he should have chosen someone else."

"Just who the hell are you?" Cloud demanded as he held his sword before him.

"Me?" Rike asked. "I am a man that was once a child found on the streets fending for himself after his home was burned to the ground. He was weak then, but one day he was found by a man that took him in and trained him, took care of him as if he was his own. Someone that thought I was special and had a greater purpose in life. That boy grows with the dream of becoming like him, to become greater than him, to become a SOLDIER Legend!" Rike said.

"SOLDIER Legend?"

"That boy grew stronger alongside his mentor, made friends, and even extracted a somewhat vengeance against the one that took his home away from him for selfish petty reasons. Then everything one day he had gained, family and friends was suddenly taken away from him. He is then no longer revered as a worthy successor to his name, but as nothing but another monster that shouldn't exist."

"To who's name?" Cloud asked.

"Come now, Cloud. You should know…You are HIS living legacy. Just whose living legacy do you think I am?" Rike asked. Cloud didn't have an answer. "Let me give you a hint then. He was a man that was once seen as the world's hero who later became its greatest enemy."

"You don't mean!"

Cloud did not know whether or not he was seeing things, but for one second he thought he saw the image of Sephiroth reflect upon Rike to his widen eyes. Rike suddenly stabs swishes his left hand over his sword blade, his left hand glow a faint green, and suddenly his sword's blade ignites on fire. He then suddenly dashes forward toward Cloud striking against him making Cloud only dodge or block with his sword as Rike moved and strikes with increased speed. Rike swung his sword for Cloud's making him duck and immediately counters by kicking back a foot to which Cloud evades backing, but almost lost his footing. Rike continues in his strikes making it hard for Cloud to keep up, and finally Rike delivers a final strike with his sword to his upper right leaving a streak of flame behind, but Cloud backed away evading it and Rike quickly sheathed his sword back down in his sheath. Cloud saw his opening and stepped forward to swing down his large sword, time seeming to move slow as Rike held out his right hand at the ready moving its fingers.

Seeing the right moment Rike pulls the trigger upon his sheath shooting out his sword into his hand slashing it out up to his right performing a quick draw right through the streak of flame, AND CUTTING THROUGH CLOUD'S Complete Fusion Sword now with 3/4ths of the sword gone that fly's off the side of the truck. Cloud's eyes were wide in shock as his Complete Fusion Sword was now destroyed as he staggered back, Rike chuckling as Cloud falls on his back atop the truck. Cloud's crash atop the truck is heard by the drivers within the truck and one of them looks out the window toward the back atop the truck. Rike was just standing ahead of Cloud with his red katana sword leaned atop his right shoulder as Cloud gets back on his feet holding up and looking upon his destroyed sword that was cut clean in half. He could see within the cut in half sword that the others combined with it were destroyed as well, BUT he still had half a sword he can use.

"Is this all the heroic Cloud Strife has to offer?" Rike taunted as he held his left hand apart from his body while proceeding forward. Cloud dashed forward swinging his sword, but Rike evades sidestepping to his right while using his right foot to trip Cloud off his feet falling face first into the truck. "Is that it?" Rike taunted. Cloud picked himself back up to his feet turning around facing Rike but this time he was backing away as Rike proceeded forward with his sword still upon his right shoulder. "What wrong?" Cloud strikes forward again but Rike blocks it with his sword and deliver the bottom of his right foot into Cloud's chest sending him crashing back upon the truck while he yelled aloud "Try something else!"

Cloud rolls back upon his feet and aimed his left hand forward, but nothing happened. That's when he remembered that Cloud had not Materia in his possession.

"Shit!" He cursed as he looked upon his own left hand.

Cloud looked back forward seeing Rike holding his right hand aimed down toward him with a basketball sized created ball of fire, and a smirk upon his face. Cloud quickly turns around leaping away as Rike threw the powerfully charged fireball down upon his possession blowing the truck in half, and Cloud tumbling upon the street with what remained of his sword. He was ok as he recovered from his tumble now looking down the direction seeing half of the remained of the truck still driving its way out of the tunnel, the remaining half grinding along the street. The other half that was blown off by Rike comes tumbling toward him bouncing along the street, and at the right moment he leaps forward evading the structure that goes over him. Cloud looked back toward the truck and he only glares in Rike's direction seeing him walking toward the front of the truck with his back to him, and it makes Cloud tighten his grip around what remained of his Complete Fusion Sword.

"Sephiroth…"

Rike leaped the rest of the way toward the front of the truck landing on its roof, and stabs his sword into where the driver should be sitting. He heard the sound of his blade piercing through flesh and piercing through bone, and gave his sword a good twist before pulling his sword back out. The truck now out of control finally reaches the end and exits out of the tunnel. He leaps off the truck landing upon the highway letting the truck proceed forward that drives off the edge of the incomplete highway, and a scream was heard from the other Unknown Trooper that was within the vehicle as well. An explosion follows afterward as Rike walks to the edge of the highway bridge looking out within the Shin-Ra Ruins.

"How the mighty have fallen." He said as he looked out upon the Shin-Ra having many memories here. He then looks back down the tunnel which Cloud surely was within and said "Literally."

Rike brought his attention looking down within the Shin-Ra Ruins and from here he could see some Unknown Troopers making their way toward the fire of the truck below. Those two Unknown Troopers were heading out here and Rike still continued to wonder why. There was nothing here within the Shin-Ra Ruins? Everything was gone? They were not going to find something of any use here, especially that Mako Cannon he can still see standing that was out of commission for good.

"Why are you people here? What are you looking for?" He suddenly hears his phone ring within his pocket and so sheaths his sword as he reaches down within his coat's right pocket pulling out his phone flipping it open putting it to his ear. "The Intel you gave me, it was spot on."

"Glad I could be of help." The female voice said.

"Why come to me with this?" Rike asked. "You know you could have just gone to your old Turk pals with this. That or even the so called great Cloud."

"What with the 'so called great Cloud' part?"

"I just fought him," Rike said. "He wasn't as great as everyone seemed to make him out to be."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"He wasn't worth it. I expected more from Zack's chosen legacy. That or his skills have gone far rusty."

"Maybe."

"Where are you right now?" Rike asked.

"I am zeroing in; I should arrive within the hour."

"Good." Rike said. "See you then, Cissnei." He brings his phone away from his ear closing it shut, and putting it back in his pocket.

Rike stepped off the edge of descending down the vertical hill of debris and dirt toward the bottom which was once the sewers under the plates back then. As he slides down the hill he slides across the ground when he reaches the bottom upon his feet until coming to a stop and runs to cover behind a collapsed structure hiding behind it. A group of Unknown Troopers arrived on the scene investigating the blaze caused by the truck.

"What happened?" An Unknown Trooper asked.

"No idea." Another said.

"Well either the idiots who were driving didn't know how to push down on the breaks or someone intentionally caused it." A third said.

"So what now then? Search the nearby area?" A fourth asked.

"If that is a serious question I will shoot you myself right now. Search the area!" The first Unknown Trooper said aloud revealing he was the one in charge.

Rike was not going to waste any time killing these people as he had to find out who was in charge and learn what they were up to. As he began to move leaving the area advancing within the Shin-Ra Ruins he was going to have to be careful of possibly more groups of these Unknown Troopers walking around. As he continued to travel through the Shin-Ra Ruins there was nothing in sight, but he soon came to a stop as he saw up ahead what looked to be a familiar Church. He walked up to it going up its steps to the double doors and pushes it open gently and slowly. When he peeked inside he took notice at the front of the church he saw three Unknown Troopers standing before a pool of water looking to the familiar Buster Sword he immediately recognized, and the sword looking to be well polished and flowers growing around it.

"Hey, isn't that the sword that belonged to that spiky black haired SOLDIER back then?" One of the three Unknown Troopers asked.

"Yeah. It once belonged to SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair. The guy was able to fight off and entire army of Shin-Ra Troopers, and all to defend a single kid that would later become a hero. Everyone knows that kid today as Cloud Strife." The second one said.

"Speaking of Cloud. What if he comes here?" The third one asked. "I heard that he was fighting our guys within Edge, and taking many of them down. He may be coming here."

"Even so he's not the target. The target is Rike."

"What if Cloud shows up?"

"Then we'll deal with him, but in the meantime our main concern is Rike."

"So why do you think he would leave a sword like this here?" The first Unknown Trooper asked.

"No idea. Perhaps as a sort of memorial?" The second said.

"To who?" The third one asked.

"You'd think I know?"

"Maybe?" He was slapped up the backside of his head. "OW!"

Rike had enough of their gossip and so slips his body through the door he had parted open. When one of the Unknown Troopers turned around they saw nothing in sight, but what strikes him as odd was the way one of the front doors of the Church was parted open. He remembered that they closed those doors behind them.

"Someone's here." The first Unknown Trooper said.

Suddenly dropping from above behind the three Unknown Troopers that looked to the front of the Church was Rike slashing his sword down upon the center Unknown Trooper which was the second one of the group. He slashed him down the middle splitting him in two as the other remaining two back away. The first Unknown Trooper to his right takes aim with his machine gun, but Rike slashes his sword up from under the weapon cutting it clean in half making the Unknown Trooper fall back upon the floor. The third Unknown Trooper to his left takes aim as well and Rike quickly dashed toward him slashing the troopers forearms off making the Unknown Trooper scream aloud in pain and agony as he was staggering back on his feet. Rike finished the third Unknown Trooper off by quickly maneuvering his sword slashing the third Unknown Trooper clean in half while spinning himself around now facing the first trooper upon one knee, and his sword rested atop his sheath. The first Unknown Trooper watched as the still body of second trooper of their group's top half of his body slides clean off to the floor followed by his lower half.

The first Unknown Trooper stands himself back up drawing a large hunting sized knife, and charged toward Rike who slowly stood back up. Rike brought up his free left hand catching the Unknown Troopers right forearm stopping the blade, and what happened next was Rike called upon Lighting shocking the Unknown Trooper. He continued to channel the current watching the Unknown Troopers body rile about, and even watched as smoke started to protrude off the troopers form. He lets go when flames burst out of the eyeholes of the helmet the trooper wore like the rest, his body hitting the floor causing an echo throughout the church. He looked upon the bloodshed he caused and even though it was a destroyed Church he knew he could have done this in a cleaner fashion, especially with the memories he had of this place. He looked upon the pool of water before him.

"Sorry about that…" Rike said and then looked to the Buster Sword ahead. Rike sheathed his sword to aiming his right opened hand toward the Buster Sword. He was not calling out to it or was going to summon it to his grasp, but seemed to be doing a somewhat prayer as he had his eyes closed. He then suddenly opened his eyes giving thumbs up to the sword with his right hand, and a small smile appearing across his face. "YOU were not just a hero. YOU were a SOLDIER Legend. You accomplished my dream before me, makes me jealous." He looked upon the flowers that surrounded the sword as well as the blade itself. "See you guys later."

Cloud Strife finally exited out of the tunnel walking out with his destroyed Fusion Sword in hand. He looked upon it once again and couldn't help but wonder how he was beaten so easily. He was better than this? Perhaps the days of peace that have gone by made him rusty after all. He walked to the edge of the highway bridge stopping before it and looked out into the familiar Shin-Ra Ruins.

"To think that man still lives on today, but through him. You always seem to find a way to live on, Sephiroth."

He heard the sound of a helicopter and saw looking up to his right seeing Reno and Rude piloting it coming down toward his location to make a landing. They make a landing and hoping out of it was Tifa who immediately ran toward Cloud worried about him.

"Cloud, are you ok?" Tifa asked seeing his condition of dirt and bruises upon him as well as his destroyed Fusion Sword. "Cloud, what happened to you?"

"No time for that." Cloud said. "We have to proceed into the ruins."

"Why?"

"The one who do this…The one who beat me went in there."

"_Cloud lost?"_

"Let's go, Tifa."

Soon Cloud was in the air with Tifa inside the helicopter being piloted by Reno and Rude. Cloud was sitting across from Tifa, the man looking upon his destroyed sword that was placed upon his lap.

"What happened to you?" Reno asked as he piloted the helicopter.

"Reno!" Rude scolded.

"He still lives on…" Cloud suddenly said.

"Who still lives on?" Tifa asked.

"…..Sephiroth."

"SEPHIROTH?!" Reno, Rude, and Tifa said in union in shock and disbelief.

"Sephiroth is the one that did this to you?" Tifa asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked. "You're not making any sense."

"Right now we have to find him, and learn why he is here and what is going on."

Rike leaps from the top of a collapsed in building that was part of the plates of Midgar back then, and lands atop a slanted structure that looked to be a metal support beam held down by debris behind it. Rike now looking upon the debris of the collapsed Midgar before him, and he was going to continue on into the ruins until he felt a small shake. At first he thought he was imagining things but the earth shakes became more powerful and he can hear the sound of many structure of debris around him shaking. Suddenly before him debris in the distance shoots up in the air kicking up a large cloud of smoke, and Rike thought he saw a LARGE pair of arms as well that pushed the debris up in the air. What the hell was that giant thing emerging out of the ground within the smoke? That is when he finally saw it standing tall with half of its upper body above the smoke, and its size made Rike's mouth go slightly agape.

"What the hell is that?"

It looked like a giant humanoid walking weapon that was a light green color with a secondary color of blue on its body (Appearance is same as the Eva Unit-01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion). This giant weapon was actually called a Planetary Gear that was a weapon powered by Mako itself that was basically life from the planet. It had on its back what looked to be a large sword just for its use that was also powered through with Lifestream. As it emerged out of the ground the Planetary Gear roared aloud into the air as Rike looks upon its right arm seeing what it said along its length, and he reads aloud what it says.

"Neo Shin-Ra!"

So then that means those 'Unknown Troopers' are actually Neo Shin-Ra Troopers then. Rike was not the only one witnessing this, but also the approaching helicopter that was transporting Cloud and Tifa. Reno and Rude as they looked upon the Planetary Gear in the distance ahead of them were speechless at a loss of words. Cloud was surprised as well wondering just what in the world it was, and if he (Rike) had something to do with it. Tifa asked…

"What is that thing?"

"Trouble." Cloud said.

"What do we do?"

"We fight."

"What about you, Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Your sword is gone."

"There is another sword…"

Tifa realized what sword that Cloud was talking about. "Reno!"

"Right!"

The helicopter made a u turn. Meanwhile with Rike he just stood there looking upon the Planetary Gear as it turned toward his direction and the eyes of the Planetary Gear glows red. The large weapon stomps its way toward him pushing debris of Midgar apart and away with its legs. It finally came to a stop not far from him which was about one hundred yards away from him. Rike's attention was brought to its chest seeing what looked to be steam blowing out of the crease that was shaped like a door. It parts open forward and lays itself down acting as a small bridge for one to stand and step out upon. Rike narrowed his eyes as he watched the pilot of this thing step out from within, and he was surprised to see him standing up there looking down upon him with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Rike Sephiroth."

"Hydra! What the hell piece of junk are you using this time?"

"Like always, Rike. Talking big thinking you'd always win in the end."

"Against you I always will." Rike said with a small smirk making Hydra narrow his eyes. "So you're the one that is behind all of this? You are the one leading this group known as Neo Shin-Ra, am I right?"

"Be surprised Rike, I am not the one in charge and mastermind behind this whole thing."

"Of course you aren't." Rike said. "It's far too cunning to be yours. Don't tell me the purpose of this whole attack was to grab at this thing, one of Shin-Ra's old weapons?"

"This is not some giant robot if that's what you are thinking, Rike. This is a Planetary Gear!"

"Planetary Gear?"

"This beautifully created weapon is powered by the one thing you fear it is powered by." Hydra said with a smile.

"So I was right!" Rike said aloud as he draws his sword aiming it up toward Hydra. "You and this Neo Shin-Ra are using the life source of the planet like the old Shin-Ra, aren't you?!"

"And just like that here you come running along." Hydra said. "Just like we planned."

"What?"

"We were sure you heard some cry from the planet, and just as we thought the Guardian of the Lifestream comes right to me. You want to know something funny, Rike? You were the big one back then besides your master, but from up here you look pretty small to me." Hydra said with a smile.

"And you actually think that just because you have this Planetary Gear that you can kill me?" Rike asked. "Don't make me laugh, Hydra. Like before you will fail again, and you will fall just as you did the first time against me."

"THAT WAS NOTHING BUT A FLUCK!" Hydra yelled. "But this time things will be different, Rike Sephiroth. I will be the one standing above you in victory, but instead you will be dead before my feet!"

"Letting you live was a mistake…" Rike said. "I should've have killed you that day. The day you burned down my home. Today you will die, Hydra, and at the same time I will attain the revenge I wanted for so long, and Sephiroth isn't here to stop me like he did before."

"You make it sound like as if you were going to win."

"I already have."

"We'll see about that." Hydra said as he stepped back within the cockpit of the Planetary Gear, and as he did Rike leaped off the structure he was standing upon landing on ground level dashing toward his target.

Hydra sits down within the seat of the Planetary Gear's cockpit, and when he does he brings his hands upon joysticks that would control the arms of the weapon he was within. His feet placed upon pedals below that would control the legs, and the walls before him clears up looking like he were actually looking through a walls as clear as day. Hydra smirks as he looks down upon Rike below who lands atop a building and Hydra honestly believes he already won this fight. He felt powerful within this Planetary Gear as he was armed with powerful weapons being the large blade on this Planetary Gears back, missiles, its arms and legs as well as having a Mako Cannon. Rike watches as the Planetary Gear looks down toward him, its eyes glow red once again and then it makes a mighty roar as it held its fists apart.

"It's time for you to die, Legacy of Sephiroth!" Hydra's voice said aloud from the Planetary Gear. The Planetary Gear brings its right fist high up in the air and Hydra says aloud. "Feel the might of the Mighty Hydra!" The Planetary Gear slams its right fist down toward Rike who jumped through the air in evasion to his right, and right when he lands on his feet upon a structure within the Shin-Ra Ruins the Planetary Gears swings the back of its left fist toward his direction making him evade again by leaping high into the air back and away.

Rike landed upon a tall structure with the Planetary Gear looking toward his direction. The next thing that Rike witnesses is seeing the two tall like blades that stuck from upon its shoulders had compartments open up from the bottom up. Multiple missiles were fired toward his direction that would reach him in a matter of seconds and so he readies his sword before him, and so he began counter attacking by slashing the missiles in halves that required great focus, concentration, and timing. Good thing he was an Ex-SOLDIER otherwise he may not have possibly been able to do such a thing such as cutting a missile in half. As he finished slashing apart the last missile the Planetary Gear leaped up in the air descending down upon him from above smashing his right fist down through the old structure Rike was standing upon. However Rike is seen running up its right arm with the Planetary Gear following with its head as it brings up its left hand to grab him.

"Hold still!" Hydra said aloud through the Planetary Gear.

Rike sees the left hand coming to grab so he slides up along the arm like a baseball player seeing the hand going right over him barely missing. The Planetary Gear that was being controlled by Hydra suddenly jerks up the arm Rike was upon sending Rike up in the air. The Planetary Gear seeing Rike in the air before him brings both hands upon Rike from his right and left. Rike counters by sheathing his sword pulling the trigger firing out his sword making him spin around rapidly delivering a multiple of slashes upon the palms of the Planetary Gear's hand making them back away, and Rike dropping through the air landing back upon a building upon one knee holding his sword out to his right.

"You're going to suffer for that!" Hydra promised. Rike looked up as he saw the Planetary Gear bring up its right leg aiming its foot down upon him. "Can you counter this, Rike?!" Hydra asked and taunted as he made the right foot crash down through the sky down upon him. Rike can do nothing but evade by jumping away to another collapsed structure basically running away. "Get back here you fly!" Hydra demanded as the Planetary Gear walks toward Rike's direction that lands atop another building turning around facing the approaching Planetary Gear. The Planetary Gear rears back its right fist "Fell the wrath of Neo Shin-Ra!"

The giant weapon punches its fist down toward Rike whom counters once again by sheathing his sword, and quickly draws it out to his right with Lighting flaring around his form thanks to the magic of Lighting. The fist of the Planetary Gear hits his Lightning Shield and is repel back causing the Planetary Gear to stagger back upon its feet almost losing its footing, but its pilot Hydra prevents this by catching itself staying upon its feet. Rike watched as the Planetary Gear reached back its right hand over it right shoulder grabbing it Life Sword which was powered by Lifestream turned into Mako.

"Let's see what you do about this!" Hydra said aloud.

The Planetary Gear from over its right shoulder swings down the long Life Sword toward Rike's direction who saw it coming, piercing through the air to his left. He didn't dodge yet nor was he going to dodge, but when it finally gets close enough he leaps up into the air in a front flips landing upon the blunt side of the Life Sword holding on as it continued up into the air. The Planetary Gear now holding the weapon up to its left slanted HIGH in the air had Rike running down its slanted angle who intended to attack the head of the Planetary Gear. As he was running down the slanted sword the head of the Planetary Gear looked up toward his direction parting its mouth wide open, and what Rike saw was what looked like a green light forming and the sound of something charging. That was NOT good. Firing out of the mouth of the Planetary Gear was what looked to be a bright green faint beam up toward Rike forcing Rike to evade leaping off the sword and now free falling through the air.

That beam actually worked in similarity to Shin-Ra's now out of commissioned Mako Cannon, except this Planetary Gear harbored one making the Mako Cannon in was able to fire mobile. Rike began to wonder why Shin-Ra never used such a weapon they had hidden sooner? Rike had to assume that they never finished working on the weapon and that Hydra and Neo Shin-Ra finished it. Rike was now falling through the air holding his arms and legs apart guiding himself down to landing upon another building safely. As he landed he did so upon one knee sliding upon the building while turning himself around drawing his sword aiming it toward his enemy from over his left shoulder until coming to a stop.

"Having trouble, Rike?" Hydra taunted.

"None whatsoever!" Rike yelled aloud.

"Something tells me otherwise." Hydra said as he turns the Planetary Gear he was within toward Rike's direction with the Life Sword still in its right hands grasp. Suddenly Rike saw what looked like to be meteors' piercing through the sky firing down toward the Planetary Gear's left side. Hydra within the Planetary Gear took notice and simply switched his Life Sword to its left hand twirling the large sword in a reverse grip bringing it up that takes all the hits from the meteors. The Life Sword being used as a shield. "Who the…?"

Both Rike and Hydra within the Planetary Gear look to a close by building structure that was within the Shin-Ra Ruins, and they both saw Cloud Strife holding the Buster Sword up toward the sky above his head that looked to be wrapped in a white cloth. The white cloth was probably there so that when Cloud attacked with the Buster Sword he wouldn't cause rust, tear and waste, piece of cloth blowing behind him within the wind.

"What is he doing here?" Rike asked himself.

"Well if it isn't Cloud Strife." Hydra said through the Planetary Gear.

"Neo Shin-Ra?!" Cloud said as he reads what it says along the Planetary Gear's arm.

"You stay out of this, Cloud!" Hydra demanded. "This is between me, and Sephiroth's legacy."

"_So I was right, he is Sephiroth's legacy."_ Cloud thought as he looked in the direction Rike was in. _"He was chosen like me."_

"If you don't want to die, Strife, then I suggest you leave." Hydra said actually giving Cloud a chance to leave.

"That is not an option!" Cloud said aloud.

"Get out of here you fool!" Rike said aloud. "This is strictly between me and Hydra! Do NOT interfere; I am going to KILL him myself! You get in between us and I will make you look like the fool you did not long ago!"

"I have an obligation to protect not only Edge, but The Planet as well. I am not backing down whether you like it or not!"

"You really are annoying!"

Rike suddenly had to evade as the Life Sword of the Planetary Gear swings down upon him, and he leaps to his right evading the large sword that cuts straight through the tall structure he was upon. Rike backflips off the building he was upon to another landing upon it safely, but the Planetary Gear swings its sword that was within the structure toward Rike throwing that large piece toward him. Rike leaps up toward the approaching structure and when he and the structure get close enough he rapidly swings his sword before him cutting through and making them split apart into separate pieces. Rike emerging through it and seeing a left back hand shop from the Planetary Gear coming toward him to which Rike flips himself forward into the air landing upon the top of its hand. From there Rike leaps up and toward the Planetary Gear's face slashing his sword out and across the Planetary Gear's left eye putting it out of commission. The Planetary Gear lets go of its sword within its right hand letting it fall into the Shin-Ra Ruins and snatches up its right hand successfully grabbing Rike, and throws him through the air crashing through a buildings wall.

Meanwhile approaching from the east closing in on the Shin-Ra Ruins was a transport helicopter, and its pilot was none other than Cissnei. As she fly's she goes right through a pair of clouds and when she does she immediately takes sight of the Planetary Gear that was wreaking havoc within the Shin-Ra Ruins with a large sword within its right hands grasp.

"What in the world is that?"

Cloud evades the slamming left fist of the Planetary Gear by leaping away to another building landing upon it, and upon doing so he rears his sword overhead slashing it down before him sending a Blade Beam toward his target. The Planetary Gear brings up its left hand taking the hit of Cloud's Blade Beam, and upon collision caused damage since the left hand sparks up in electricity but was not out of commission.

"First you and Rike, Edge, and then all of Gaia!" Hydra announced aloud.

The Planetary Gear rears its left hand to its upper right and performs a chop down toward Cloud who evades by back flipping away as the left hand pierces within the structure he was upon. Cloud then slams his sword forward upon the structure he was upon sending across it toward the left hand what looked to be three separate orange streaks of energy. This attack hits the Planetary Gear's hand forcing it off and its left hand and arm back.

"You little fuck!" Hydra said aloud.

Cloud then watched as the Planetary Gear reached down with its left hand grasping a large piece that was part of one of the plates that supported Midgar back then. It then THREW the large structure toward Cloud who only widens his eyes. Cloud did only one thing and that was turn around and leap away through the air, and he barely makes it as he crashes through the window of a building and the large plate structure crashing just behind the building he crashed within. As Cloud stands himself up he tries to keep himself from falling off his feet as the powerful tremor from the crashing plate structure behind him continues. As soon as it finishes he looks over his right shoulder seeing the large left fist of the Planetary Gear crash in, and Cloud quickly turns around bringing up the Buster Sword using it as a shield blocking the punch that sends him flying through the air deeper within the building. The Planetary Gear pulls its left arm out of the building Cloud crashed within and looked over its right shoulder seeing Rike who slashes his sword through one of the pointed up structures that held missiles upon its right shoulder clean in half.

"No!" Hydra said aloud through the Planetary Gear as Rike lands atop the building Cloud crashed within and the one the Planetary Gear was in front of. "You'll pay for that Rike!"

Rike looks to his left seeing a Blade Beam like attack burst through the part of roofing beside him, and leaping out from within joining him upon the roof was Cloud Strife with Buster Sword in hand.

"I told you to stay out of this, Strife." Rike said.

"Do you think I care what you think?" Cloud asked as he held the Buster Sword before himself.

"Well would you look at this," Hydra from within and through the Planetary Gear said grabbing their attention. "Both chosen legacies standing side by side, one from that of a hero and the other from that of destruction incarnate. Good. Now I'll kill both of you and every one of Wutai as well as the world will know the wrath of Hydra, and Neo Shin-Ra!"

"You talk too much, Hydra. Either shut up and fight dying slowly or fight suffering the same result." Rike said aloud.

"The one who will die slowly this day is you, Rike Sephiroth!"

The Planetary Gear roars aloud into the air above as it brings its sword up overhead, and swings the large Life Sword down upon them. Both Rike and Cloud separate by leaping away in separate direction as the large Life Sword crashes through the building they were upon into pieces. Cloud lands upon a structure and immediately cuts pieces of debris in two with the Buster Sword that were heading right for him, but at the same time a large piece of debris was thrown toward him from the Planetary Gear from within its left hand. Cloud's Buster Sword looks to glow a faint blue and then with a yell he slashes his sword down before him cutting the large piece of debris into two separating going around him. At the same time the Planetary Gear threw the debris it swung its Life Sword within its right hands grasp toward Rike to its left, and the Ex-SOLDIER quickly sheaths his sword holding his right hand out before him waiting for the right time to strike. He waited for it to get closer….closer…Cloud watching from afar, and finally when Rike deemed it close enough he pulls the trigger underneath his sheath firing the sword out of its sheath up into his right hand slashing it up to his right.

The result was Rike parrying the Life Sword away from him with his own sword making the Planetary Gear lose gripping of its sword that falls crashing into the ruins!

"No way!" Hydra said aloud through the Planetary Gear.

Cloud was astonished as well wondering how any SOLIDER can do something as crazy as that. Then again maybe it was possible for a SOLDIER to do such a thing, even him, possibly.

"I told you already, Hydra." Rike said as he held his sword out to his upper right. "The end result will be the same, but this time you won't live to fight another day."

"Let's see if you can live up to it!" Hydra said aloud.

The Planetary Gear reared it left fist back and this time had a surprise for Rike as a sort of booster was fired from behind its left elbow. The result was the fist shooting down at Rike at a faster rate, and as he evades leaping away he still got hit by debris as he turned himself around in the air brining his arms before him as a shield blocking small pieces of debris. Suddenly the Planetary Gear is right next to him reaching up its left hand successfully grabbing him with a roar to tossing him to its right hands grasp, and right before the Planetary Gear's face began to squeeze Rike. Rike resists with trying to break free but only managed to bring out his right arm with sword in hand, and twirled it around in a reverse grip pushing down a button upon the side of the blades black hilt increasing cutting power. He then stabs it within its thumb making it explode as well as releasing him falling toward a low building landing upon it on his feet.

"Don't think you've won this already." Hydra said.

Suddenly a yell can be heard and looking up to its left the Planetary Gear sights Cloud with Buster Sword reared out to his right. Cloud then with the Buster Sword cuts through the horn that protruded from the forehead of the Planetary Gear clean. However the Planetary Gear's pilot brings up the right hand catching Cloud and rears its hand back. "Get lost-," It throws Cloud threw the air once again "Mother fucker!" and Cloud crashes within another building. "Be surprised that this doesn't concern you."

The Planetary Gear turns its attention back toward Rike, but also notices that the sky seemed to darken and lighting starts to crackle within. That is when lighting shoots down from the sky toward Rike who had his sword pointed up in the air with his right hand that was gripped around the hilt of the sword glow a faint green.

"What, you think a little lighting is going to help you?" Hydra within the Planetary Gear taunted as it picks up its Life Sword.

It was going to strike with its sword but Rike swished his sword down to his lower left, and that's when a powerful rain of lighting shoots down upon the Planetary Gear's right side striking right through the right shoulder severing the right arm from the body of the Planetary Gear. The Planetary Gear roars aloud as well as Hydra within grunting aloud from the hit falling back off its feet into the ruins of Shin-Ra, the arm blowing up into pieces and the Life Sword crashing into the ruins once again, the Planetary Gear's impact upon the ruined Shin-Ra kicking up a large cloud of smoke. Rike takes in steady breaths as he had some sweat going down his brow, and stand up saying.

"I AM the lightning." He said holding his red High Frequency Murasama Sword out to his lower right.

"NO!"

"Don't you ever stay down?" Rike asked as he watched the Planetary Gear rise out of the smoke with a left arm still in working condition, but now without a right arm.

"I won't lose to you! Not again!" Hydra said as he made the Planetary Gear reach down its left hand grabbing the Life Sword. Rike watched as the Planetary reared the Life Sword back aimed down toward him, and speared it down his direction.

"Idiot." Rike said.

The Life Sword is stabbed down toward him and he simply leaps up into the air evading the Life Sword landing upon it. His sword's cutting power amplified as he runs up the sword slashing his sword before him shredding through the Life Sword along the way up, and at the same time a sort of green light dissipated into the air behind him being Lifestream. When he reached the hilt of the Life Sword he leaped up from their and descends down upon the Planetary Gear's left shoulder slashing his sword down cutting clean right through! The Planetary Gear falling back roaring aloud as its remaining red eye goes out as it crashes within the city defeated with Lifestream emerging out of it into the air, the pieces of the weapon Rike cut off blowing up. Rike is then seen landing atop the front body of the Planetary Gear with his sword still out walking slowly up its chest toward the cockpit. As he did the cockpit opens with smoke emerging out of it, and climbing out of it was none other than Hydra coughing from all the smoke he inhaled.

"Don't think you won this." Hydra said as he climbed out with sword in hand. "I am still alive." He said aiming his sword toward Rike. His sword however is suddenly cut in half as Rike dashed toward him swinging his sword making Hydra fall back upon his butt, Rike's sword then aimed down upon his face. "Fine then take me in, Rike."

"I told you before that I had no intention of taking you alive."

"What?"

"I should have done this a long time ago…" Rike said as he slowly brought his sword up above his head.

"Wait!"

"See you in hell, Hydra."

"Stop!"

Rike looks over his shoulder seeing Cloud Strife land behind him not too far.

"What do you want now?" Rike asked annoyed.

"Don't let him kill me!" Hydra said as he pointed up at Rike. "He's a mad man! He gets a kick off cutting people to shreds. It's how he got his name The Red Ripper during the Shin-Ra Wutai War!"

"Are you here to stop me from killing this man?" Rike asked Cloud. "This man has killed many people for his own selfish petty desires because if you have I will cut you down as well without hesitation."

"The reason I can't allow you to kill him is because he has information on Neo Shin-Ra." Cloud pointed out hefting his sword up before him readying himself for round two.

"Even though you lost once to me already you challenge me again?" Rike asked. "There is no shame in running away, SOLDIER Boy."

"I promised myself that I would NEVER run away. I ran away before, I don't intend to do it again."

"Let me ask you something, Strife."

"Huh?"

"How is it that Sephiroth lost to you?"

"What?"

"Better yet, how is it that someone like you could have killed someone like Sephiroth?"

"I will admit that the first time around I had help, but the second time he came back I took care of him all by myself."

"If you did beat Sephiroth then ask yourself this question…" Rike said as he lowered his sword turning and facing Cloud's direction with his sword aimed upon Hydra's face. "How is it someone that was able to defeat the mighty Sephiroth lost to someone like me? Either you won your battles with nothing but pure luck on your side, or perhaps it's that I am just simply BETTER than you."

"You may have caught me by surprise in the tunnel, but now I will win."

"You have determination, but that determination just may get you killed."

"It's what helped me defeat your master."

"Sephiroth was not my master; he was my friend and mentor." Rike said. "And I am his chosen legacy to live on carrying his name with me."

"Just because you carry the name Sephiroth doesn't make you better than everyone else."

"I never said that now did I?" Rike asked countering what Cloud just said. "It's not that I don't think I am better than you, I just know that I AM."

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked.

"Did you not see what this weapon was powered by?" Rike asked receiving a raised eyebrow from Cloud. "Of course not, you can't sense it like I can."

"Sense what?"

"This weapon that I and you are standing upon was powered by Lifestream."

"What!"

"That is why I am here; I will not let this Neo Shin-Ra harm The Planet by taking its life like the Old Shin-Ra before." Rike said. "So what's it going to be, Strife? Another fight ending in your lose, or are you going to just turn tail and let me kill this man that deserves to pay with his life?"

"You already know my answer, Rike."

"In that case-," Rike then suddenly turned his attention back upon Hydra, and before Cloud can even do anything Rike had already swung down his blade removing Hydra's head from his shoulders. The head can be heard rolling down and bouncing off the body of the Planetary Gear. Rike brought his attention back upon Cloud turning to him putting his sword away and holding his arms apart. "Show me what you got!"

"You're going to fight me without your sword?"

"I don't need a sword to defeat SOLDIER Scrap like you."

A helicopter can be heard and it was actually a chopper that held Turks along with Tifa, and that was not the only helicopter but also Cissnei was within the area now circling above around the Planetary Gear. Cloud dashed forward toward Rike who simply walked forward, and upon reaching striking distance Cloud swung his sword but Rike counters against him by catching the blunt sides of the Buster Sword and flips Cloud over tumbling and across into the metal of the Planetary Gear.

"Seems like the only thing you know how to do is just swing." Rike taunted.

Cloud recovers turning around and dashing toward Rike once again.

"And you just don't shut up!" Cloud said.

Cloud swung his sword in an effort to hit Rike, but he just kept evading by ducking under, jumping over, backing away, or sidestepping out of the way of the Buster Sword. Cloud swings his sword down upon Rike who leaps back evading as the sword stabs within the Planetary Gear, Rike then running along the blade flipping up and over Cloud delivering a kick to the back of Cloud's head sending him forward into the Planetary Gear. Rike landing just behind the Buster Sword, and Cloud landing front first into the metal of the Planetary Gear who turns around facing Rike seeing him reach his left hand down grasping the hilt of the Buster Sword. Cloud slowly stood himself back up as Rike pulls the sword out holding it up before him looking into the cleaned edge of the sword that was not covered by cloth looking upon his reflection.

"This sword was once in the hands of two great members of SOLDIER. This sword represented their dreams and honor. His dream was to become a hero, and he did it while accomplishing my dream as well. Do you have dreams, Strife?" He then looked upon Cloud away from the Buster Sword and aimed it toward Cloud. "Do you have SOLDIER Honor?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then show me the strength of your SOLDIER Honor." Rike said as he stabs the Buster Sword before him backing away.

Looking upon this particular scene from afar was none other than Genesis who was standing upon the Mako Cannon created by the old Shin-Ra Electric Power Company back then.

"The Legacy of Zack versus the Legacy of Sephiroth." Genesis said. "This would be an interesting fight…However." Genesis looks off in the direction of Edge sighting helicopters of the World Regenesis Organization coming their way. "That will have to be for another time…"

Rike delivers a right palm thrust into Cloud's chest after pushing the Buster Sword aside with his left hand sending Cloud through the air and into a tumble, and as he did once again he found himself grabbing onto a ledge looking up at Rike who was looking down upon him.

"Is this the limit of your strength?" Rike asked as he brought up his right hand that crackled with a lightning spell within. "Surely you are better than this?" Rike asked as he draws his sword. He then began bringing the sword up above his head. "It's over." Rike then heard the sound of helicopters and chuckles. "Lucky devil."

Rike backs away seeing the multiple helicopters of the World Regenesis Organization approaching, and one of these particular helicopters was sending a direct video feed to a certain Rufus Shinra who was standing within a room with Turks close by looking upon the screen.

"It can't be!"

"So he's alive." Another male voice said.

"Yes, Tseng, he's alive." Rufus said.

"Haven't seen him for years, he's definitely taller now."

"Indeed."

"How are we going to explain this to Cloud and the others?" Tseng asked getting a sigh of frustration from Rufus Shinra.

"The whole world is going to be in a panic." Rufus said. "And not to mention the press, they are going to be all over this."

Back with Rike and Cloud atop the destroyed Planetary Gear within the Shin-Ra Ruins, Rike's ride arrives being Cissnei piloting a transport helicopter that hovers down close to him. Rike looks upon Cloud who was climbing himself back up, and Rike leaps up to the opened door beside the helicopter that opened up automatically for him, and the helicopter then fly's away leaving a defeated Cloud behind who was upon one knee tightening his grip around the hilt of the Buster Sword. Cloud watched as Rike gave him a smile to turning and walking into the helicopter with the door closing behind him, and the helicopter flying away from the area. Cloud could only watch as he was tired.

"Rike Sephiroth…" Cloud said repeating his name.

* * *

**The Advent91: **There you have it. I hope you found it to your liking or at least amusing, and look forward to the next update. Now I have put in a Bio of Rike Sephiroth himself below, please enjoy.

**First Name: **Rike (Pronounced _Righ-k_)

**Middle Name: **NONE or unknown

**Last Name:** Sephiroth (Given last name)

**Other Known Aliases: **Guardian of the Lifestream,The Red Ripper (Earned during the Shin-Ra Wutai War), Legacy of Sephiroth or Legacy of The Nightmare, and Trash of Sephiroth

**Age:** 26

**Sex:** Male

**Eye Color:** Red

**Hair Color:** Jet Black

**Height:** Five foot, nine inches

**Story: **A man of unknown origin, not much is known of "Rike Sephiroth", but if there was anything then it would have mostly have been within the Shin-Ra Electric Power Companies hands which is now gone, and the information of Rike Sephiroth gone with it. However he was an Ex-SOLDIER of the company that left on his own free will, but knowing how the company was of their "property" back then he must have had to go through one hell of a fight to get off of Shin-Ra's radar and evade their gaze for so long (At least before its downfall). From what little gathered Intel there was found that was gathered by Shin-Ra there is mention of something called "Project SS", and within it mentions Sephiroth's prodigy, but that's about it. Today either little people know of Rike or just refuse to remember Rike at all, because they believe that he is just like Sephiroth since he was trained by him, and the people call his "Trash of Sephiroth". He was even believed to be dead by the Turks because his body was "obliterated" five years ago in an attempt to escape Shin-Ra. Now seeing him alive today proves that he was able to break free from Shin-Ra's chains most likely faking his death living in the shadows of the world.

Now he has resurfaced disproving his death revealing that he is alive and well, but at the same time doing this his "return" seems to have caused a panic throughout Gaia. Its people are now afraid that he will seek revenge in the name of Sephiroth or take his place as "The Chosen One" or "The Ruler of the Planet" that Sephiroth thought himself as back then. While most believe he has returned to instill fear his true motives seem to be the organization calling itself "Neo Shin-Ra". Rike seems to have no interest of taking up Sephiroth's cause or dreams, BUT he seems to have some distaste for Cloud Strife not believing him as the man that defeated his teacher as well as wondered just how Sephiroth lost to Cloud. Now with his return he is being pursued by the World Regenesis Organization in suspicions of having a possible connection and hand in the attack upon Edge, and the people are going as far as accusing him of being Neo Shin-Ra's leader. Not only has Rike done this but as well as struck up a rivalry with Cloud Strife and hate since Cloud believes to have been easily dispatched by him.

Even though little of him is known it is possible he may have known Zack Fair since he told Cloud "He wielded the Buster Sword far greater than you. Unlike you with that replica in your hands."

Rike Sephiroth now pursues leads on Neo Shin-Ra with the goal of finding out their true motives, and stopping them at all costs.

**Weapon: **The sword he seems to carry looks to be six foot in length traditional looking samurai sword with a special sheath having a gun trigger mechanism attached to it. Upon the pull of the trigger it shoots out the sword allowing for a faster and improved quick draw (**Borrowed from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance's Jetstream Sam character's sword.**). His sword also seems to be able to emit a sort of electrical red current throughout the blade looking to improve cutting ability. It may have been custom made by Rike himself or perhaps a weapon that was created specifically for him by Shin-Ra back then in his days as a member of SOLDIER. The sword's origins are unknown at this point…

**Appearance and Attire: **He has long black hair stretching to the middle of his back (Similar like that to Madara Uchiha's in Naruto in style and length.), fair skin, and red eyes (No, not Sharingan). He seems to have adopted a similar fashion to that of his previous teacher, but his attire is still different like the coat only having one tail with the left side not present revealing his sheathed sword, left leg, and hip as well as the right shoulder armor piece that stretches all the way down secured upon his right elbow.

**The Advent91: **That is all the information of the character that will be revealed. More will be revealed further into the story as it progresses with an updated Bio of Rike when more is revealed about him or discovered. I hope you liked the prologue chapter as well as the Planetary Gear that was inspired from not just Metal Gear Rising, but also from Evangelion. Hope you liked the character Rike as well as the start of Final Fantasy VII: The SOLDIER Legacy!


End file.
